Core plugs have been used with rolls of paper toweling and the like for many years. Such arrangements are conventionally of single piece construction and are often used to ensure that a roll of product can be utilized with specific dispensers. Exemplary core plugs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,191,979 and 7,537,180. If a customer tries to use a universal toweling roll without the core plug, the roll will either fall off of the roll supports or dispensing of the product will be greatly degraded.
Conventional core plugs can have a number of disadvantages. For example, roll overspin can occur. That is, during dispensing of the product from a dispenser the supply roll of paper product can rotate too far and interfere with continued dispensing of the product. Overspin can create negative dispensing issues especially when the dispensers incorporate self-cutting mechanisms, such as drum mounted tear blade systems. One adverse result is double sheeting. On fast pulls by a user of the dispenser the drum can over-rotate, dispensing the next sheet still attached to the first. Furthermore, the overspun toweling has no tension against the tear blade which can reduce cutting effectiveness. Tabbing is another undesirable result. Due to shock force in the toweling created by a subsequent user to get the roll spinning, tab portions of the lead end of the toweling will break away. The shock force can also reduce tail length if it occurs after the cut is made by a dispenser blade.